My Happy Ending
by THE Sparkly Rainbow
Summary: Connor is a gay guy with telekinetic powers trying to survive high school bullying and an insane Bible thumping mother who thinks just about everything is a sin. When they guy of his dreams asks him out to prom, will Connor finally get his happy ending? Or will prom go very, very wrong? Rated M for violence, language, and a bit of sexual themes.
1. According To Mama

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Heyy guys, this is my first ever Carrie fanfic! So I'm basically just rewriting the 2013 movie with the main character being a gay guy, there'll be more little switch ups too. This is pretty much just a short intro chapter. _

Happiness. That was all Connor White wanted. But that was something he could never have. His mama told him so. She said that homosexuality was a sin, and angered God greatly. Connor tried his best to turn straight, after all, he didn't want to anger God. God could be very scary when he was angry, according to Mama. It was very, very hard though, girls were pretty, but they just weren't what Connor wanted. Boys on the other hand, they were just too beautiful, no matter how hard Connor tried to think otherwise.

It was Connor's choice, his Mama said, to choose sin or God. Connor wanted to choose God of course. As scary as he seemed to be, his mama said that Satan was scarier. If you died and went to Hell for sinning too much, you would burn and be tortured for all eternity, according to Mama. Connor tried not to sin, but Mama said it wasn't enough, that homosexuals like Connor automatically went to Hell with Satan when they died. Mama said that God hated homosexuals, and that he didn't want any of them in Heaven with him.

Connor found it easy to ignore his sin at home, because there were no guys there, not even his father. Connor's father died when Connor was just a baby. Mama said that God had removed Connor's father from the Earth because he and Mama had had intercourse to conceive Connor, and Mama said that intercourse was a serious sin. When Connor asked Mama why only his father was removed from the Earth, Mama said that God gave her a second chance, only because she was carrying Connor, and God needed her to give birth to Connor and to raise him to be a man of God.

That's why, according to Mama, Connor had been homeschooled. Mama had to make sure Connor only learned Godly things. However, people came to the house one day and told Mama she wasn't allowed to homeschool Connor anymore because she wasn't giving him a proper education. Mama had tried to tell them that people that had too much knowledge would be used for Satan's work, but the people didn't listen, and picked out a public school for Connor to attend.

Connor wished that they hadn't. All of the kids made fun of Connor for wearing dress clothes to school every day, and for wearing a cross necklace. Mama told Connor that he must stay modest, and that the cross necklace would remind him that God was always watching.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So I hope you guys enjoyed the intro chapter! This story really means a lot to me, so I hope you guys like it too! Reviews would be great! 3_


	2. Puberty Problems

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So a couple warnings, there's some sexually explicit stuff, and some intense bullying. But you guys already knew that this story was going to be intense right, it is Carrie after all. _

Connor hated gym class. There were always shirtless guys. Today was no exception, seeing as they were playing volleyball in the pool. Just when Connor thought it couldn't get any worse than being surrounded by guys in nothing but tight swim trunks, it did get worse. Coach Desjardin blew her whistle. "Hey! Tommy Ross! Sue Snell! No PDA!" she barked. Connor tried his best not to look, but he couldn't help himself. Tommy and Sue were making out, and when Miss Desjardin blew the whistle at them, Tommy grinned down at a giggling Sue, who had her arms draped around Tommy's neck. Connor tried not to be jealous, but couldn't help it.

Tommy Ross was easily the hottest guy in school, and everybody knew it. He was a star lacrosse player, and insanely popular. He was bisexual, but he was so hot and popular, that no one cared. It was only natural that his girlfriend was Sue Snell, easily the prettiest blonde girl in school.

Connor wished he was a pretty blonde boy, but he was ugly with strawberry blonde hair that couldn't make up its mind on if it wanted to be red or blonde. Connor knew he was ugly because people liked good looking people and disliked ugly people, no matter how anyone acted. Since no one liked Connor, that must mean that Connor was ugly. Connor knew he was ugly before he started going to public school though, because his Mama told him so. She said that his sin made him ugly.

Connor knew that he'd never have a chance with someone like Tommy Ross, especially compared to Sue Snell. However, when it was time to shower off in the locker rooms, Connor couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to date Tommy Ross. Connor would be the one draping his arms around Tommy's neck. Connor would be the one up against Tommy's sun tanned, muscular body, with his hands in Tommy's beautiful brown hair, looking into Tommy's deep brown eyes. Tommy would be grinning down at Connor, full lips moving closer and closer. The two boys would kiss, and Connor would feel happiness, and feel like he wasn't alone for once, and Tommy's lips would feel so good against Connor's, and Tommy's hands would feel so good on Connor's back, and Connor would feel like he had to…pee?

Connor opened his eyes. Warm water from the shower head flowed down Connor's back, and Connor felt like he had to pee. Connor knew that the guys peed in the showers all the time, so he just let it out. But something was wrong. Connor felt a hard, stiff pain in between his legs. Connor looked down in confusion, expecting to see his pee going down the drain. The liquid wasn't yellow however. It was white. Connor's eyes grew wide in alarm. His penis was swollen and was leaking. He must be sick. Something must be wrong.

Connor started to panic. He needed help. Connor ran out of the shower. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Connor yelled frantically. All of the boys in the locker room came out of the showers with towels wrapped around them. "Ew! The little perv's been jacking off to us!" one of the boys said in disgust. "Gross! You nasty little faggot!" another one yelled. "PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" Connor said in a panic. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you faggot?" One of the boys sneered. "I think he needs help cooling down. What do you think Billy?" one of the boys said wickedly. "I think that you're right, and this will make a great YouTube video" Billy said with an evil grin, pulling out his cell phone. All of the boys suddenly started hitting Connor with their wet towels. "FAGGY PERV! FAGGY PERV! FAGGY PERV!" the boys all chanted. "NO! STOP! PLEASE! I JUST WANTED SOME HELP!" Connor yelled. One of the towels tripped Connor, and he fell hard on the ground, crying hysterically.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Miss Desjardin yelled, storming into the boys' locker room. The boys all yelped in alarm, and tried to cover up their privates. Connor was still writhing on the floor, crying and panicking more than ever. "Alright honey, now now, it's ok. Can you stand up for me please?" Miss Desjardin tried to coax Connor. "Help me, help me please, something's not right, I'm swollen and leaking white stuff, and I don't know what's happening, and these boys keep attacking me, and I don't know why, and I just don't know what's going on, but something is wrong with me, and…" Connor tried to say all in a rush. As Connor grew more and more panicked, the lights in the locker room started flickering faster and faster. "Uh, Miss Desjardin?" One of the boys asked, stepping a bit closer to her and Connor. "NO!" Connor screamed, and a lightbulb broke.

Miss Desjardin slapped Connor across the face to stop his hysterics. "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" Miss Desjardin barked to the boys, and they all scurried out of the locker room, leaving Miss Desjardin alone with Connor, trying to help him up. Oddly, when Connor had stopped being hysterical, the lights stopped flashing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So the flashing lights are creepy. Let me tell you right now, I didn't go through what Connor did, but I do know from playing around with my friends that wet towels hurt like hell. This chapter may have been short, but damn was it ever intense. The locker room scene is probably the most intense scene in this story, apart from prom night of course. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! 3_


	3. Go To Your Closet

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So this chapter is going to get really controversial at the end, seeing as homosexuality and religion are pretty touchy subjects, especially combined. But then again, that kinda describes the whole story. Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read for yourself._

Miss Desjardin took Connor to the principal's office. Once Principal Morton had been filled in, they tried to explain to Connor what had happened to his body and that it was normal. "Honey, haven't you ever taken Sex Ed class or learned about this sort of stuff in Science class? Miss Desjardin asked. Connor shook his head. Principal Morton sighed. They tried to explain to Connor what an orgasm was, and how and why it happened. "It happens to every guy, and to every girl too, although it's a little bit different for girls. It usually happens earlier than this, or at least everybody knows about it by this age" Miss Desjardin explained.

"If this topic needs further discussion, I'm sure that it could be done with a school counselor or nurse another time. Carson…" Principal Morton started. "Connor" Miss Desjardin corrected. "Right. The reason we're here is to find out who is responsible for starting the violence" Morton said. "It was Billy Nolan and his gang" Miss Desjardin said. "Suspend them then. Connor, you're excused from P.E. for the rest of the year, just take study hall in the library. We'll call your mother to come and pick you up now" Principal Morton said.

"Wait, you're going to call Mama?!" Connor said in alarm. "Yes, we have to let her know what happened to you today, and that she needs to come pick you up" Morton said. "No" Connor said in a panic. The water dispenser in the corner started bubbling. If Mama knew what happened, she'd know that he was having sinful, lust filled thoughts about boys. "Sweetie, we have to call your mom and tell her what happened, it's our job, we have no choice" Miss Desjardin said. "NO!" Connor said frantically. The water dispenser in the corner exploded.

Mama came to school to pick up Connor. She didn't even say a word, she just looked at Connor and ushered him out of the building and to the car. Connor saw Billy and a group of teens outside laughing at something on Billy's phone. "Isn't he totally pathetic?" Billy asked. "OMG, you HAVE to send me that video babe" Billy's girlfriend Chis Hargensen was saying. "Already gotcha covered babe" Billy said. "You are SO the best boyfriend ever!" Chris said, jumping on Billy and wrapping her legs around his waist while they made out. Mama looked at them in disgust.

As they drove home, Connor tried to fill the awkward silence. "I'm sorry you had to come to school today Mama" Connor said. Mama didn't say anything. Connor gave up until they pulled into the driveway to their house. "Mama, why didn't you tell me? Mama, they thought I wanted things from them, they thought I was gross, they beat me up, and now they're all laughing at me because I didn't know" Connor said. "We'll talk about this inside Connor" Mama said. "No, I wanna talk about it out here. I don't wanna go inside with you" Connor said. Mama just went inside without saying anything.

Connor sighed, still sitting in the car. Suddenly, the annoying little neighbor boy rode by on his bike like always. "Crazy Connor, Crazy Connor!" he chanted, making faces at Connor while he rode by. Connor glared at him, thinking about how much he wanted that stupid little boy to fall off of his bike. Out of nowhere, the boy fell off of his bike.

Connor finally went inside looking for Mama. He heard a loud thumping upstairs. Connor went to Mama's room to find Mama banging her head against the wall very hard. "Mama" Connor said. Mama didn't stop. "MAMA!" Connor yelled. Mama stopped and stared at Connor. "I don't wanna upset you" Connor said.

Mama gestured for Connor to sit down next to her. Connor sat down. "So, you're all grown up now" Mama said. "Uh, well, sorta, in a way, I guess" Connor said awkwardly. "You were having sinful, lustful thoughts" Mama said. "I didn't mean to Mama, honest. It just happened" Connor said.

"And God made Adam to be a man of God, but…" Mama started, waiting for Connor to finish. "Mama, please talk to me" Connor said. "Say it" Mama said. "But Adam was weak" Connor said. "And Adam had sinful, lustful thoughts, and the first sin was…" Mama started, waiting for Connor to finish. "Mama, please stop, we need to discuss this" Connor pleaded. "Say it. Say it" Mama said, ignoring Connor's pleas. "And the first sin was the sin of intercourse" Connor said. "And God told Adam that as bad as intercourse with a woman was, doing so with another man would be the cause of certain damnation. A man should not lay down with another man, or he will surely burn in Hell" Mama said.

Connor stood up. "I'm not gonna say that! Mama, that's not even in the Bible!" Connor exclaimed. Mama gasped and started praying very fast. "Dear God, please help this poor little boy see the sins of his days and ways, so that Adam's sin of intercourse may cease to fall upon him" Mama said. "I'm not Adam Mama, and I haven't had intercourse. When you give yourself an orgasm, it isn't the same thing. I'm gay, but I haven't even ever kissed a guy before" Connor said. "You say that it is normal, and that it was an innocent accident, but that is the Devil's lies" Mama said. Connor tried to ignore Mama and walk downstairs, but she just followed him and kept talking. "This innocent accident as you call it will just lead to more sinful, lustful thoughts, and then comes the masturbation on purpose, and then comes the intercourse. I will not let that sin fall on you" Mama said.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Connor turned around to face Mama. "Mama, the Lord is good, it says so in the Bible. It actually mentions him being loving and kind more times than it mentions him being angry and scary. God makes no mistakes, and he made me. Mama, the more I try to like girls, the more I just can't do it. Don't you think that I would've turned straight by now if I could? Why on Earth would I choose to be gay when I know how much it's gonna upset you, get me bullied, and maybe send me to Hell? I want love Mama, and that's pretty much impossible to get when you're gay and in my position. I don't think it's a choice Mama, I think that God made me this way on purpose" Connor said.

"Satan is trying to get a hold of your brain" Mama said, hitting Connor on the head really hard with her Bible. "Gays belong in the closet..." Mama started. Connor paled. He knew where this was headed. "Go to your closet and pray for forgiveness. You must pray and repent, for there will be a judgement day, and God will not accept any homosexuals into Heaven with him. I will not let you get left behind because of your chosen sin. Go to your closet now little boy" Mama said.

Connor shook his head, eyes wide. He tried to back away from Mama. But Mama was too quick, and grabbed Connor, dragging him towards the closet. "MAMA! NO! MAMA, STOP IT! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" Connor screamed. Connor struggled as much as he could, but he knew it wasn't enough. He was small and weak, and Mama was tall and strong. Mama shoved Connor in the closet and locked the door. "You pray little boy. You pray for forgiveness" Mama said through the door. "MAMA, LET ME OUT! FUCK MAMA, YOU SUCK!" Connor screamed, pounding hard on the door. The door cracked down the middle. Connor stared wide eyed at the thin crack. Connor had been thinking about how much he wanted to break the door, but he knew that that crack wasn't from his strength.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Telekinesis is getting harder and harder to explain away. So although this is the most important story to me that I've written so far, it hasn't gotten the attention that my other 2 fanfics that I am currently working on have gotten, so sadly, I will be taking a hiatus from this story. If I see reviews and favorites and follows, I will come back sooner! _


	4. Insecurities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Heyy loves! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted in this story, but this story wasn't really getting noticed, and I had been working on two other fanfics that were getting attention, so I took a hiatus from this story to focus on those stories. Those stories are finished now, be sure to check them out if you like me as an author, they're much lighter than this story haha. I got a very lovely review on this story, which I am very happy about, because I was getting discouraged and thought that no one like this fanfic, and it means the most to me personally out of the stories I've written so far. So now I should be posting chapters pretty regularly in this story. Also, I can try to incorporate some of the old Carrie movie into this fanfic, but there probably won't be much of it, because I prefer the 2013 version, mainly because Chloe Grace Moretz is my favorite actress, and I saw the 2013 version first. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let's get to it!_

Tommy and Sue were making out shirtless in the back of Tommy's truck. Sue could tell Tommy was distracted. "What is up with you?" Sue asked. "What? Oh, sorry" Tommy said, leaning in to kiss Sue again. Sue stopped him. "I can tell you're not really in the mood right now. What is it?" Sue asked. Tommy sighed. "I was just thinking about what happened to Connor at school today" Tommy admitted. "Why?" Sue asked. "Because, I was there, and I didn't help Connor" Tommy said. 'So? It's not like you were bullying him too" Sue said. "It doesn't matter. I could've helped Connor, and I didn't, and he suffered because of it. It might as well have been bullying" Tommy said. "Ok, not that I don't feel bad for him, but it's not your job to look after him and protect him" Sue said. "Then whose job is it?" Tommy argued.

The next night, Sue was staying the night at Chris' house. Sue was telling Chris about her conversation with Tommy about Connor. "Ew, he was thinking about Connor White while he was making out with you? Do you think he has like a thing for Connor?" Chris asked in disgust. "Ew, no, gross, of course not" Sue replied. "Hey, your boyfriend IS bi, so it's not impossible. I mean, you are way hotter than Connor White obviously, but if your boyfriend's craving dick, then it doesn't matter what you look like" Chris said. "It's not like that Chris, he just felt bad" Sue argued. "Oh yeah? Didn't you say that he didn't seem like he was that into kissing you last night? You said he wasn't even looking at your naked boobs. Sounds to me like he's tired of your pussy. He did get to see Connor White's hard, dripping dick after all" Chris said. "EWWW Chris! I did NOT want that image in my mind" Sue said with disgust. Chris shrugged. "I'm just saying, you might wanna keep an eye on your boyfriend" Chris said.

"Ok, all jokes aside, do you honestly think it's possible for real?" Sue asked, starting to get uncomfortable and a little worried. "I think that we should make sure that Connor White is even less competition for you than he already is" Chris said with an evil grin. "What do you mean?" Sue asked. "Look, I want to get Connor White back for getting my boyfriend suspended. Now I have no prom date, thanks to him. You wanna make sure that your boyfriend never crushes on Connor White ever again. So here's what we do. We post the video Billy took of Connor getting beat up in the boys' locker room. Billy sent it to me on my phone" Chris explained. "Chris! What if we get caught?!" Sue asked in horror. "Chill out grandma, we're not gonna get caught. Do you want to keep your boyfriend or not?" Chris asked. "Fine. Let's post it" Sue agreed.

Connor hated his closet. There were lots of small statues and pictures of Jesus everywhere. They were all very frightening. Most of them were of Jesus bloody and nailed to the cross. Some were of people burning in Hell with Satan. Connor put his bangs in his face, and curled up in a ball to cry. Connor hadn't realized that he had cried himself to sleep until he heard the door to his closet open and felt Mama's hand on his face. Connor opened his eyes. "Did you finish saying your prayers little boy?" Mama asked lovingly, rubbing Connor's cheek. "Yes Mama" Connor replied. "That's my good little boy" Mama said, kissing Connor's cheek. Mama moved Connor's bangs out of his face. "I love you very much Connor" Mama said. "I love you too Mama" Connor replied, doing his best to smile.

Miss Desjardin blew her whistle during her P.E. class. "Chris Hargensen!" Miss Desjardin called. Chris jogged over to Miss Desjardin. "What?" Chris asked in irritation. Chris hated running laps on the field outside. "We're going to have a very serious talk young lady. You did a really shitty thing. I know all about the video of the Connor White incident, and how you had the audacity to post it. You're probably wondering how I know. I heard the boys talking about the video as I was running into the boys' locker room when it was happening. Principal Morton and I confiscated all of the boys' cell phones so that we could delete the video before it got posted. And you'll never guess what the background picture was on the phone used to take the video. It was a picture of you and Billy Nolan kissing. We also checked all of the other boys' phones that we had confiscated, none of them had a copy of the video sent to them. Still, I have no real proof that it was you that posted it. So if you come clean now, the punishment won't be as severe" Miss Desjardin explained. "I SO don't need this, you're just coming up with wild hunches" Chris said. "I thought that you might need a bit more persuading. So you will be running suicides for the rest of class" Miss Desjardin said. "Bullshit! That's child abuse! You don't even know who did this, and yet you're going to punish me based on a hunch?! I'm not doing it!" Chris said. "That's up to you. But if you don't do it, you're suspended, which means no prom" Miss Desjardin said.

Chris ran for a little while, but it wasn't very long until she stopped. "Keep running Hargensen, or you're not going to prom" Miss Desjardin said. "FUCK YOU!" Chris yelled. "WHAT did you say to me?!" Miss Desjardin exclaimed. "You can't threaten and torture me like this! This is bullying! I'm not running another fucking inch because Connor White was too stupid to know what a fucking orgasm was, got beaten up for it, and then a video of it got posted, and you assume that it was me just because my boyfriend was the one that took that video and didn't send it to any of his friends. Connor White is nothing but a fucking faggot who says everyone is going to Hell. He got what he deserved!" Chris shrieked. "That's it, you're suspended! Get the hell out of my class!" Miss Desjardin barked. "NO" Chris said stubbornly. "No?!" Miss Desjardin echoed incredulously. All of the other girls had stopped running and were watching Chris and Miss Desjardin.

Chris turned around to face all of the other girls. "Do you all see how abusive she's being to me when I didn't even do anything wrong?! She can't treat students like this! Let's all leave this class right now to show her that we will not be bullied. She can't keep us all from prom, there would be no prom!" Chris exclaimed. All of the girls just looked uncomfortable. "Goodbye Chris. The rest of you, get back to running" Miss Desjardin ordered. "Come on Sue! You're with me on this at least right?" Chris asked. Sue hesitated. "I'm sorry Chris. I can't" Sue said. "Ok, you want a confession Desjardin? Sue talked me into helping her post it" Chris said. "Miss Desjardin, that's not how it happened! It was Chris' idea, she's the one who got me to help her do it!" Sue exclaimed in anger. "So you admit that you helped post it?" Miss Desjardin asked. "Wait, what?" Sue said, just realizing that she had been tricked into confessing. "Too late, you just gave yourself away" Chris said with a smirk. "No, you sold me out!" Sue said angrily. "It doesn't matter. You're both suspended from school starting Monday, this way you miss prom" Miss Desjardin said.

Mama dropped Connor off at school the next day. "I get off of work early today, so I'll pick you up after school" Mama said. Connor nodded. Mama was a seamstress at a local dress making shop. She was very good, and she had even taught Connor how to sew clothes. Connor walked out of the car and into school. Connor walked down the halls nervously. It was Connor's first day of school after the incident, Mama had insisted that he stayed home yesterday. Everyone was staring at him. "Connor White is a perverted faggot!" was spray-painted on a row of lockers, and a janitor was trying to clean them.

Connor quickly walked to the bathroom. No one was in there. Connor looked in the mirror above one of the sinks. Connor moved his bangs in his face so that they covered as much of it as possible. Connor hated his ugly face. He wished he was pretty like Sue. But he was just ugly and horrible. Connor hated himself so much. He glared at his reflection. He was an ugly, worthless person. He hated his reflection so much, he could barely contain his anger and frustration. He felt like he was going to explode. He thought about how much he wanted his stupid, hideous face to explode. Suddenly, the mirror shattered into a bunch of pieces into the sink. Connor stared at the pieces in fear. He hadn't even touched the mirror, he had only been looking. Connor thought about fixing the mirror. The shards of the mirror suddenly rose into the air. Connor's eyes grew wide. Someone was coming into the bathroom, causing Connor to lose his concentration, and the shards of the mirror fell back into the sink.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _No ignoring that something strange is going on with Connor. Wow, it seriously feels so good to be back to writing this fanfic again! Reviews would be lovely!_


	5. Drama

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! There's going to be a lot going on this chapter, we're going to see more of Mama, Connor's going to work on his powers, and Sue has to tell Tommy about getting suspended! Lots of drama, so let's get to it!_

During study hall, Connor researched magic powers. After a while, he found out that what he had was called telekinesis. Connor borrowed as many books as he could from the school library about telekinesis. If Connor practiced enough, he could be able to move just about anything with his mind.

During English class, Connor stared out the window at the American flag in front of the school. There was no wind. Connor thought about making the flag move. The flag started flapping as if there were suddenly a strong gust of wind. "Connor White?" Mr. Ulmann the English teacher called. "Huh?" Connor asked. "Favorite poem, did you bring one?" Mr. Ulmann asked. Connor nodded. "Would you mind coming up to the front of the class and reading it aloud to us?" Mr. Ulmann asked. Conner DID mind very much, but he knew that it wasn't really a question, so Connor went to the front of the class with his poem.

_"This unfrequented place to find some ease—_

_Ease to the body some, none to the mind_

_From restless thoughts, that, like a deadly swarm_

_Of hornets armed, no sooner found alone_

_But rush upon me thronging, and present_

_Times past, what once I was, and what am now._

_Oh, wherefore was my birth from Heaven foretold_

_Twice by an Angel, who at last, in sight_

_Of both my parents, all in flames ascended"_ Connor read.

Everyone stared at Connor in uncomfortable silence. "Wow. Well, that was, uh, disturbing" Mr. Ulmann said. Most of the class laughed. Connor looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "That is the most you've ever said in class. Is there anything else you'd like to share, or are you done scaring us for the day?" Mr. Ulmann asked. "Asshole" Tommy mumbled from the back of the room. Connor looked up. "Excuse me Mr. Ross?" Mr. Ulmann asked. "I said awesome. I just thought what Connor read was awesome. Didn't you Mr. Ulmann?" Tommy asked. Mr. Ulmann's face grew red. "Who's next?" Mr. Ulmann asked. Connor sat back down in his seat. He glanced behind him at Tommy. Tommy smiled and winked at Connor. Connor turned around in his seat to face the front of the class, blushing hard. Sue watched Tommy and Connor from her seat next to Tommy.

Mama was working at the sewing machine in the dress shop. She was the only one working at the time. The shop door opened, and Mama could hear Mrs. Nolan's voice. Mama got up and walked to the front desk. "Oh, Margaret! I'm so sorry to disturb you, I didn't know that there wasn't anyone else working here right now…" Mrs. Nolan rambled. "Can I help you Mrs. Nolan?" Mama interrupted. "Oh yes, I'm picking up" Mrs. Nolan said. Mama went to find Mrs. Nolan's dress. "I'm sorry about what happened with Connor at school Margaret. There's no excuse for what Billy did, but deep down, he really is a good boy" Mrs. Nolan said. "Are any of those boys good?" Mama asked. Mrs. Nolan just stayed silent.

Mama handed Mrs. Nolan her dress. "Oh, this is beautiful work Margaret!" Mrs. Nolan exclaimed. Mrs. Nolan rambled on about the dress. Mama pretended to listen. She knew that she had to make a blood sacrifice to God in order to ask for forgiveness for making an immodest dress for a sinful woman. Mama casually lifted the hem of her dress. She was holding her sharpest pair of sewing scissors. She quickly cut deep into her thigh with her scissors. Blood dripped down her leg, but Mama's dress was long enough to cover it up. Mama's dress was also long sleeved so that no one could see the marks on her arms from the deep scratches she had given herself when the locker incident had happened. Thanks to the desk, Mrs. Nolan was completely oblivious to what Mama was doing as she continued to ramble on about the dress. "These are Godless times Mrs. Nolan" Mama said.

Connor had snuck the books on telekinesis into his room. He had been reading them as often as possible. Now it was time to practice. Connor set one of the books on his dresser, and then sat down on his bed. Connor looked at the book, and thought about moving it. The book rose into the air. Connor smiled. Next, Connor thought about bringing the book over to him. The book flew over to Connor's bed. Connor grinned. He thought about moving all of the books on his bed. Every book rose into the air. Connor wondered if he could lift a heavier object. Connor thought about lifting his bed. Connor's bed lifted off of the ground and rose into the air. Connor was so excited, that he forgot to think about the books. The books all thudded loudly to the ground.

Downstairs, Mama heard the thuds coming from Connor's room as she was washing dishes. Mama grabbed a knife and walked up the stairs. "Connor?" Mama called. Connor panicked, and the bed thumped to the ground. Connor quickly thought about shutting off the lights, and his room went dark. Connor quickly climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Connor heard the door to his room open, and Mama walked in. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Mama set a knife down on his dresser. Connor closed his eyes as Mama sat down on his bed. Mama rubbed Connor's cheek. "No one's going to hurt you little boy. You're safe with me" Mama said softly. Connor thought about taking the knife off of his dresser. The knife flew off of the dresser and landed on the floor, very nearly missing Mama. Connor smiled to himself.

A part of Sue was happy that she wasn't suspended until Monday, because it gave her time to tell Tommy. Sue thought about waiting until the last minute, but decided that she should just get it over with. So after school on Friday, Sue went to watch Tommy's lacrosse practice. When it was over, Tommy jogged over to Sue happily. "Hey! So are we going prom shopping this weekend?" Tommy asked. "I can't go" Sue said. "You can't go prom shopping?" Tommy asked, confused. "No, I can't go to prom. I…I got suspended" Sue said. Tommy laughed. "Good one babe. Come on, let's go" Tommy said, walking away.

When Sue didn't follow, Tommy turned around and stared at her. "Wait, you're serious? You got suspended? For what?" Tommy asked. Sue hesitated. She knew that the truth would majorly piss Tommy off. On the other hand, Chris would probably blab to Tommy about it anyways, and then Tommy would be even more pissed that Sue lied. So Sue decided that she might as well just tell the truth. "Chris and I posted the video Billy took of Connor White getting beaten up in the locker room" Sue said. "Wait, WHAT?! Why?!" Tommy asked in shock. "Because, Chris said that she thought that you might have a crush on Connor White!" Sue blurted. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "And you believed her?" Tommy asked. "Well, yeah. Oh come on Tommy, you can't blame me! You ARE bi, and you were thinking about Connor White while you were making out with me! You weren't even looking at my bare boobs!" Sue exclaimed. "Because it had just happened that day! I felt bad for him, I wasn't thinking about him like that, I was trying to think of ways to make it up to him, like I told you" Tommy said.

"Chris said that maybe you were tired of my pussy, and that maybe you wanted a dick instead. You DID get to see Conner's" Sue said. Tommy frowned at Sue. "That is seriously fucked up Sue. He wasn't trying to give himself an orgasm, he didn't even know what they were. And I did get to see his dick, while he was getting beaten up. Do you really think that I'd get turned on by that? And yes, I'm bi, but I wouldn't just leave you for some guy just because I got tired of pussy and wanted to switch to dick. Sex isn't even important to me! I love you for you, not for whatever type of plumbing you have going on down there. And why would you listen to Chris anyways, when I've never hidden anything from you before? Sue, it's nuts!" Tommy argued. "Ok, so it's nuts! But what about when you defended Connor in English class today?" Sue asked. Tommy shook his head in disbelief. "It's called sticking up for people. Mr. Ulmann was being a douchebag, and I thought that maybe it might start to help make up for me not helping Connor in the locker room" Tommy said.

"You care too much about Connor White! I just didn't want to lose you!" Sue said in desperation. "So you posted a video online of a poor kid getting beaten up?! Sue, the problem here isn't that I care too much. The problem is that you don't care enough. I'm just trying to do the right thing. You weren't going to randomly lose me to Connor just because he got beaten up, or I got tired of having a girlfriend, or whatever. But you didn't trust me, you trusted Chris, who's never really there for you. You posted a video of the exact instance that's been upsetting me so much lately. And for what? So you could make Connor's image at this school even worse by letting everyone see his supposed perversion so that I'd never wanna be with him? For your information, when I love someone, I stick with them proudly, no matter what their status is at this school, or how it might affect how I look. I don't care how I look, I just care about the ones I love. But this is just all too fucked up Sue. I can't be with an underhanded person who can't even trust me. Connor White wasn't going to make you lose me. Instead, you lost me all on your own. I'm breaking up with you" Tommy said, walking away. Just then, Tommy got an idea. He turned around to face Sue. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for giving me an idea of how to make it up to Connor. I'm going to ask him out to prom" Tommy said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Yikes, I would NOT want to be Sue right now. Good for Tommy though. Next chapter is the big moment, Tommy's going to ask Connor out to prom! Stay tuned loves! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	6. Asking Connor To Prom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! So this chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for! Tommy is going to ask Connor out to prom! :D I won't delay you with a long, boring author's note, let's get to the action and see how Connor takes this news!_

Connor was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, more interested in his telekinesis books than his was in his food. Suddenly, someone sat down across from him. "Hey Connor" a friendly voice said. Connor jumped, dropping his book on the table. There, sitting right across form Connor, was none other than Tommy Ross. "Sorry" Tommy said sheepishly after seeing Connor jump. Wait, what on Earth was TOMMY ROSS doing here?! "I looked for you at the library, because that's where they said you were, but I couldn't find you, so I thought maybe you'd be here" Tommy explained. Wait, THE Tommy Ross had been looking for Connor?!

"Oh cool, telekinesis" Tommy said. Connor panicked, until he realized with embarrassment that Tommy was just talking about Connor's book. Connor quickly put his book away in his backpack. "Hey, it's cool, isn't that like hypnosis or something? Me and my friends tried that once, we actually managed to hypnotize my bro's dog! At least, I think we did. His dog is really stupid, maybe it was just having one of its moments" Tommy rambled with a goofy smile. Jeez was he ever hot. But why was he here, talking to Connor of all people?!

"So…uh…how ya doin'?" Tommy asked lamely. Connor snapped out of it as he realized that he hadn't said a word in response to Tommy since he had sat down across from Connor. He was also aware that he had just been staring at Tommy the whole time, like a creep. _SAY SOMETHING!_ Connor mentally scolded himself. "I'm ok" Connor managed to say. "Good. Um…so you know how prom's next weekend?" Tommy asked. Connor just stared at Tommy in confusion. "Well, uh, I was sorta, kinda wondering, if you would, possibly, like to go with me, maybe?" Tommy asked nervously. Connor's mind raced. "What?" Connor asked, certain that he had misunderstood the question. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my prom date Connor" Tommy asked again, this time with more confidence.

Connor had no idea what to think or do. This couldn't be real. Connor looked over at one of the other tables. There were a couple of girls staring at Connor and Tommy, and then they started whispering and giggling to each other. Of course, this must be some kind of dare or prank or something. It was clearly some sort of joke. There's no way Tommy Ross would EVER really ask Connor out to prom. Even if Tommy wasn't going with his perfect girlfriend, he could go with literally anyone in school. There's no way that anyone would ever just CHOOSE Connor for anything, let alone Tommy Ross, especially for prom. Without saying anything, Connor got up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

Tommy followed Connor down the hallway. "Connor, wait!" Tommy called. Tommy caught up to Connor, and gently took his arm. Connor spun around to face Tommy. "Just stop it. Please Tommy, just stop trying to trick me. It hurts bad enough to get bullied by everyone else in my life, you don't understand how much it hurts me to have you tricking me. I can't take it" Connor said, trying to hold his tears back. "No, Connor, I'm not tricking you" Tommy tried to say. Connor just shook his head and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down his face.

Miss Desjardin found Connor crying in the boys' bathroom after school. "Connor! What happened?" Miss Desjardin asked. "I…I…I got asked out to prom" Connor said with a sniffle. "Really? That's great! Who asked you?" Miss Desjardin asked. "Tommy Ross" Connor replied, starting to cry all over again. Miss Desjardin tried to hide her shock, and pretended to be optimistic for Connor's sake. "Wow, Tommy Ross? He is pretty dreamy huh?" Miss Desjardin said. "Yeah. I mean, he's perfect. He's the only guy I've ever really truly had a major crush on. But I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I know he's dating Sue Snell. They're both perfect, and good looking, and popular. I'm not any of those things. He could go with anyone in the entire school. So it must be a trick…right?" Connor asked, looking at Miss Desjardin with watery blue eyes.

"Well, maybe he really meant it" Miss Desjardin suggested. "No. It just can't be real. Tommy would never choose me. He couldn't have really meant it" Connor said. "Yes he could, and I bet he did" Miss Desjardin said. "Why? I'm nothing special. I'm not even good looking. Tommy would never choose someone as ugly as me" Connor said sadly. Miss Desjardin was surprised by this, Connor was honestly a very attractive guy. Miss Desjardin brought Connor over to a mirror above one of the sinks. She pushed Connor's bangs out of his face. "You know what I see? A handsome young man who is fully deserving of someone as amazing as Tommy Ross. I'll bet Tommy himself sees it. And if you look hard enough, I bet you can find that guy in the mirror too" Miss Desjardin said. Connor stared in the mirror. Was Miss Desjardin just trying to make Connor feel better, or could what she was saying actually be true?

Connor walked home from school the next day, thinking about what Miss Desjardin had said the day before. Connor had been looking in the mirror more, with his bangs out of his face, trying to see what Miss Desjardin said that she saw and what she thought Tommy might see too. Connor still had a lot of doubts, but he did wonder if maybe it were possible that maybe he was being too hard on himself. He did have powers, which was really cool. That made Connor less lame. He wondered if that was something he could just show people though. Probably not. He didn't want to freak anyone out, especially Tommy. Still, if there was one thing that was cool about Connor, then it was technically possible that there could be other good things about Connor too, right?

Connor was so lost in his thought, that he didn't even notice the beaten up black Jeep in his driveway until he saw Tommy Ross exit it. Connor panicked. Mama's car wasn't in the driveway, luckily she was still at work. Connor knew that she would be coming home soon though, and if she saw Tommy…Connor couldn't even think about it. He had to get rid of Tommy.

Connor ran up the driveway to Tommy. "Surprise!" Tommy said excitedly with his gorgeous goofy grin. "Tommy! What on Earth are you doing here?! How do you even know where I live?!" Connor asked. "Miss Desjardin pulled some strings for me. You never gave me an answer about prom" Tommy explained. Connor frantically watched the road for any signs of Mama's car. He panicked at every car that drove past. "I already told you, I don't appreciate you tricking me. You can't be here Tommy. You seriously have to go. Now" Connor said. "I told you, I'm not tricking you. Would I really go to all of the trouble of finding where you live and driving over here just to continue to jokingly ask you out to prom when there's no one here and I could just do that at school?" Tommy asked. Connor hesitated. Tommy did have a point. "Aren't you with Sue Snell?" Connor asked. "I _was_ with Sue Snell. I dumped her" Tommy said. Connor was surprised, and tried not to be too happy.

"I'm not leaving until you say yes" Tommy said teasingly. "Why is this so important to you?!" Connor asked in exasperation. "Because…I think that we would have a good time together. I really did think that what you read in English class was awesome. That was a poem about that guy from the Bible with the really long hair who was really strong and brought the temple down, right? Samson" Tommy said. Connor was surprised. He didn't know that Tommy knew Bible stories, or the poem that Connor had read aloud in class. Connor jumped as another car drove past. "Yes. Yes, I'll go to prom with you" Connor said quickly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Awe, yay for Connor! His dream is starting to actually come true! Is Tommy going to start falling for Connor too? And what on Earth is Mama going to say and do about all of this? Find out in the next chapter loves! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	7. Rebelling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Heyy loves! SO sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I had to write a lot of non-canon stuff in this chapter, and it took a lot of thought. But it's here now, and hopefully I won't have to take this long to post again._

Connor was looking for an empty table to sit at during lunch, when he heard Tommy call his name. Tommy was sitting at a table by himself, smiling and waving at Connor to join him. Confused, Connor walked over to Tommy's table and sat down across from him. "I made sure that no one else sat here" Tommy said with a smile. Connor just stared at him in confusion. "I wanted to talk to you about prom" Tommy said. _Oh. This must be the part where he uninvites me_, Connor thought. "Are you free after school today? I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go prom shopping with me" Tommy said. "What?" Connor asked in surprise. "Well, I don't have my tux yet, and so I thought that we should go get our tuxes together, this way we'll be sure to match. We can't be a proper prom couple if we don't match" Tommy said. Connor's heart skipped a beat at the word _couple_. "So, do you wanna go?" Tommy asked. Hanging out with Tommy Ross after school?! That would be like a dream come true for Connor! Mama didn't get off of work until late that night. Surely Connor could go with Tommy and get home before Mama. "Sure" Connor replied.

After school, Tommy drove himself and Connor downtown in his Jeep. "I know my Jeep is really crappy looking, but it works just fine" Tommy was saying. Connor nodded. "Why are you always so quiet?" Tommy asked suddenly. "Huh? Oh. I guess I just always have a lot on my mind. Plus, I don't think anyone at school cares about anything I say" Connor admitted. "Well we're not at school right now. It's just you and me, and I definitely care about what you have to say" Tommy said sincerely. Connor blushed. "I'm also scared that I'll say the wrong thing" Connor said. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'm a big goofball, you can say pretty much whatever you want around me" Tommy said with his signature cute, goofy grin. Maybe this would be easier than Connor thought. "So where would you like to go first?" Tommy asked. "Actually, can we go somewhere to pick up fabric? I'd like to make my own tux" Connor requested. "You can sew clothes? That's so cool!" Tommy said. Connor blushed. "Well my Mama's a seamstress, so she's taught me how to sew" Connor said. "I think that that's totally awesome!" Tommy said. Connor couldn't help but smile. Tommy Ross thought something that Connor could do was "totally awesome."

Connor couldn't believe all of the colors and textures of fabrics at the store. "So did you have anything specific in mind?" Tommy asked. Of course Connor had something specific in mind. Connor had only been dreaming about going to prom and what he would wear to it ever since he found out what prom was. He always dreamed of prom being the one night where he could be pretty. Mama never allowed Connor to wear anything pretty, he always had to wear drab things. At prom however, Connor would wear something he'd always dreamed about. Now that prom was becoming a reality however, Connor was a tad bit embarrassed to voice his thoughts. "Promise you won't laugh?" Connor asked. "I would never laugh at anything you say unless you mean for it to be funny" Tommy said. "Ok. What do you think about hot pink polyester?" Connor asked shyly. "Sold" Tommy said with a grin.

Tommy was leading Connor to the tux section of the store that he wanted to buy his tux from. Connor froze. Not far from them was Chris Hargensen. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked. "Is there another way to get to the tuxes Tommy?" Connor asked nervously. But it was too late, Chris had already spotted them and was walking over to them. "Hi Tommy! Fancy meeting you here!" Chris said in a fake sweet voice. She looked at Connor. "And Connor White! I thought that you didn't go anywhere public outside of school" Chris said. "For your information Chris, Connor and I are going to prom together" Tommy said. "Are you now? Awe, that's SO sweet of you Tommy! Asking out Connor White to prom is even more generous than charity!" Chris said. Tommy glared at Chris. Connor stared down at the floor. "Well, have fun you two!" Chris said, strutting away. "Ignore her, she's a bitch" Tommy said angrily. That was definitely easier said than done.

Tommy and Connor had so much fun goofing off while trying on tuxes, that they completely lost track of time. Mama was probably already home. "I think I'm just going to walk home Tommy. I don't live too very far from here" Connor said. "Don't be ridiculous Connor! I'm not gonna let you walk all alone in the dark!" Tommy insisted. "Ok, but you have to at least drop me off a few houses away from my house" Connor said. Tommy didn't argue.

The drive back was silent. Connor was not looking forward to facing Mama. "Here's good" Connor said when they were close to his house. Tommy stopped the Jeep. "Thank you very much for everything today Tommy" Connor said. "It was my pleasure. I had such a great time with you" Tommy said with a smile. "I had fun with you too" Connor said. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. "Goodnight Tommy" Connor said. "Goodnight Connor" Tommy said. Tommy gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. Connor blushed very hard and got out of the Jeep.

As Connor walked up the driveway, Mama came running out of the house. "There you are! Goodness little boy, I've been worried sick! I had no idea where you were! I got off of work earlier than I had expected, and when I came home, you were nowhere to be found! You are to go straight to school and then straight back home, you know that" Mama said. Mama ushered Connor inside as she spoke. Once they were in the kitchen, Mama noticed Connor's shopping bag. "What on Earth is that?" Mama asked. Connor took a deep breath. "It's fabric for a tuxedo. Mama, I've been asked out to prom. I've been asked out to prom by a boy" Connor said. Mama looked up at the ceiling. "No, God, why?" Mama said softly. "Mama, I know how you feel about being gay, but Tommy is a very nice boy. You'd like him Mama, he reads the Bible and everything. We would behave very good at prom, honest" Connor said in earnest. "No, no, no. Absolutely not" Mama said. "I already accepted!" Connor blurted. Mama stared at Connor. "I know that this scares you. It scares me too. But I have to do this. I'm tired of being the freak at school. I just wanna be normal and happy. This is a way for me to do that. And instead of getting upset, you could just be happy for me" Connor said.

Mama smiled at Connor and rubbed his cheek. Connor smiled back. "He'll hurt you" Mama said softly, still smiling. Connor pulled away from Mama. "No Mama! No, he's not like other boys. He's a very good, kind, sweet person" Connor said. "He is a boy. It doesn't matter how _good _he is. A sin is a sin. Boys always seem good at first. But they only want one thing. He'll take you out to the clubs for drinking and sinful dancing. Then he'll take you out to his car to fuck you. You'll get AIDS and die and burn in Hell with Satan and all of the other sinful gays" Mama said. "Mama, stop it" Connor said, walking into the living room. Mama followed Connor and kept talking.

"I knew that this would happen when they made you go to public school. I knew that you would fall in love with a boy and go against me and live a life filled with sin. Well I will tell you right now that I will not stand for it. We have no choice but to move away, and I will homeschool you again so that nothing like this ever happens again" Mama said. "Mama, stop being so crazy" Connor pleaded. ""Go to your closet" Mama said. "Mama, I'm warning you" Connor said warily. "Go to your closet and pray for forgiveness and repentance and the strength to fight Satan's homosexual temptations" Mama said, walking towards Connor to grab him.

"No Mama! Never again!" Connor said forcefully, pushing Mama away with his mind, making Mama fall down to her knees. Mama looked up at Connor in shock. "Mama stand up" Connor said. Mama just stared at Connor in horror. "Mama STAND UP!" Connor commanded, raising Mama into the air with his mind. Mama screamed as she floated in the air. "Oh dear God, the Devil's got him now!" Mama said, looking up at the ceiling. "It's not the Devil, Mama. There are a lot of people who can do what I can do. It's genetic. It could've come from Grandma and skipped you. Or maybe it came from Daddy. But there's nothing wrong with it, it's completely normal. It's called telekinesis. I was born this way, just like I was born gay. It's all part of God's design for me" Connor explained. "You poor confused lost soul! These are all of Satan's lies! I knew that this public school was going to spread these lies to you! I should've killed myself when your father put you inside of me. I thought you were cancer when I was pregnant with you" Mama said. "Mama! That's awful! I just don't understand why you have to be like this! All I've ever done is try to please you, yet in your eyes, it'd be the worst thing ever if I was happy. Well you know what? I'm done trying to please you. I am going to prom with Tommy, and nothing is going to stop me" Connor said firmly.

Connor dropped Mama back on to the ground with his mind. Mama collapsed onto the floor, face buried in the carpet. Mama started sobbing uncontrollably. "And I don't wanna talk about it anymore" Connor said, walking away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Damn, Connor means business! That was crazy! The next chapter is prom! I hope that the boys have fun! So the next chapter hopefully will be up quicker than this one. Reviews would be appreciated! See you loves soon!_


	8. Falling In Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! So I know that I said that this chapter wasn't going to take as long to post, but I had to do a lot of non-canon stuff in this chapter too, and also this chapter is going to be about twice as long as usual. There's going to be loads of drama as usual in the first part of this chapter, but the second part of this chapter is going to be like ridiculously fluffy. Enough of my talking, we've got a lot to cover in this chapter, so let's get to it!_

Chris called Sue on the phone. "What the hell do YOU want?!" Sue asked in irritation. "Well hello to you too. Look, Billy and I are plotting revenge on Connor White for getting us suspended. You want in?" Chris asked. Sue sighed. "Seriously Chris? You need to just give it up. Connor White didn't get us suspended. We got ourselves suspended by being bitches. Desjardin's right, we did a shitty thing. What did Connor White ever do to us anyways? He didn't even tell on Billy and the guys, he probably doesn't even know about the video either, so it's not like he could've gotten us in trouble. We have no reason to be bitchy to him" Sue said. "Bullshit! He's been begging for it ever since he came to our school, acting like he and his mother are the only ones not going to Hell. Besides, he stole your boyfriend" Chris said.

"Now who's talking bullshit? I talked to Tommy, and he has no interest in Connor White. He explained everything, and I was retarded to listen to you over him" Sue said. "Oh yeah? Well guess what? I ran into Tommy at the store the other day. He was buying a prom tux. He told me himself that he's going to prom with Connor White. Wanna know how I know it's true? He was at the store WITH Connor White. Don't believe me? I'll text you a pic" Chris said. Sue checked her text messages. Sure enough, there was a picture of Connor White and Tommy holding hands in the tuxedo section of a store. As bad as it hurt, Sue wasn't going to give Chris the satisfaction.

"Look Chris, I'm not evil like you. Tommy is single now, he can do whatever he wants. So leave me out of any stupid revenge plot that you and your equally evil boyfriend are planning for our return to school. I'm not getting suspended again, especially because of you" Sue said. "Fine. Your loss" Chris said, hanging up. Chris rolled her eyes. That dumbass bitch actually thought that Chris was going to wait for her revenge until she was back at school? No. Chris was going to ruin the little faggot's prom.

"Ugh, do you have to smoke that shit in the car? It reeks. Besides, you're already retarded enough without being high" Chris said in disgust. "Shut the fuck up bitch, this is Billy's car, you can't tell me what to do!" Billy's friend said. "Billy, make him stop" Chris whined. "Would you quit your bitchin' woman, we're almost there" Billy said. Billy, Chris, and Billy's friend Jackie were driving to a nearby farm. They had a plan for revenge on Connor White. They were going to get a bucket of pig's blood to dump on Connor at prom. They would rig the ballots so that Tommy and Connor would win prom king and queen. They would have the bucket of pig's blood hanging overhead, ready to be dumped on Connor once he was crowned. "Pig's blood for a pig" Billy had said when explaining the plan.

They arrived at the farm, and the boys carried the tools to the pigpen. "It smells like shit in here!" Jackie said with a giggle, totally stoned. Chris rolled her eyes. "Pick one out baby. Pick one that looks like him" Billy said. Chris looked around. "That one" Chris said, shining her flashlight on the wimpiest looking pig. Billy handed the sledgehammer to Jackie. Jackie walked over to the pig. "Don't worry little piggy, Uncle Jackie's gonna bash your head right in. You're not gonna feel one…" Jackie rambled. "Jeez, would you just do it already?!" Billy said in exasperation. "Ok, I got this" Jackie said. He started to swing a couple times and then lowered the sledgehammer. "I can't. I can't do it" Jackie said sadly. "Damn you guys are such motherfuckin' pussies" Chris said in disgust. "Shut the fuck up bitch" Billy said angrily. He walked over to the pig. "I'm sorry Billy" Jackie said. Billy grabbed the sledgehammer and pushed Jackie out of the way. He hit the pig on the head with the sledgehammer as hard as he could. The pig squealed for just a second before it died.

Billy held his knife out to Chris. "Wanna do the honors baby?" Billy asked. Chris walked over to the dead pig. She took the knife, and Billy placed the bucket by the dead pig's throat. "Now, it's just one quick…" Billy started to explain. Chris split the pig's throat wide open before Billy could finish talking. Blood poured out of the pig's throat into the bucket. "Good job baby!" Billy said. Billy and Chris laughed and started nastily making out.

Connor smiled at his reflection for the first time ever. His tux had come out beautifully. Mama walked into Connor's bedroom. "Red. I might've known it would be red" Mama said. "It's pink" Connor corrected. "You are immodest. Such colors are for female sinners who strut around like peacocks. I can see your chest, and the whole thing is much too tight" Mama said. "It's fine Mama. There's nothing wrong with V-necks for boys. Pretty much all clothes are tight nowadays. Colors can't be assigned to one gender, and there's nothing wrong with bright colors" Connor said, not taking his eyes off of his reflection, making sure every hair was in place. "Take it off. Take it off and we can burn it together and pray for forgiveness" Mama said. Connor turned around to face Mama. "Mama, for the first time ever, I think that I might feel just a tad bit confident. This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up, I've done no wrong. Can't you please just be happy for me?" Connor pleaded. Mama started smacking herself. Connor forced her to stop with his mind. "Mama, stop hurting yourself. You know it isn't going to change anything" Connor said.

Connor heard a car horn honk. Connor ran to his window, but it was a false alarm. "He's not coming. It's a trick. Just like always" Mama said. "Stop it Mama, I'm nervous enough as it is" Connor said. Just as Connor was about to walk away from the window, he saw a limo pull up to the house. "He's here!" Connor said excitedly, with a touch of relief. "They're all going to laugh at you. Stay here with me, where you're safe from these sins" Mama said. "For the last time Mama, no. I'm leaving now" Connor said, walking downstairs.

"Then I have no choice but to tell him myself what a horrible sin this is" Mama said. "Don't you dare even come to the door Mama" Connor warned. "I'll have to tell him how you were born out of sin, which is why you choose to sin so much. How you both will go to Hell and burn for all eternity with Satan if you don't repent from your homosexual sins. I'll have to tell him that you can't go because I will not let him fuck you in his car after drinking and give you AIDS which will kill you, sending you to Hell even sooner. I'll have to tell him what an abomination you both are being to God" Mama ranted.

Connor turned around and glared at Mama. "Mama. Shut. Up. Enough is enough. I will not let you ruin my happy ending with Tommy." Connor said. Connor forced Mama's mouth shut and stopped her from moving with his mind. "All this time Mama, I didn't sin, you sinned. You're the one who physically, spiritually, mentally, and emotionally abused me my whole life. God says in the Bible that it would be better for anyone who hurts children to have a millstone tied around their neck and be thrown into the sea, Matthew 18:6. Sounds like you have a lot of explaining to do to God. I think that it's high time that YOU go into the closet to silently pray for forgiveness" Connor said.

Connor opened the door to his praying closet and shoved Mama inside with his mind. Connor slammed the door and locked it with his mind. "Now, you're not going to say another word until I'm gone. I really am sorry it had to come to this. I'll be home early. I love you Mama" Connor said to the closet door. Mama started banging on the closet door. Connor turned on the radio with his mind and turned up the volume on the Christian music so that Tommy wouldn't hear Mama's banging.

Connor finally opened the door. "Hi, sorry it took so long to answer, I was, uh…" Connor said, fumbling for an excuse. Tommy just stared at Connor with a look on his face that Connor had never seen before. "What?" Connor asked, not sure if the way that Tommy was looking at him was good or bad. "You…" Tommy started, then trailed off. "What about me?" Connor asked worriedly, suddenly self-conscious. "You look so…pretty" Tommy said softly, almost as if he was in some sort of trance. Connor's heart skipped a beat. Tommy snapped out of his trance and blushed. "Sorry, that sounded stupid" Tommy said in embarrassment. "No. It's exactly what I always dreamed of hearing" Connor said. Both boys stood there awkwardly blushing for a moment. Tommy looked so cute in his black tux with a hot pink bowtie, an opposite of Connor's hot pink tux and black bowtie. "Where are my manners? Come with me Mr. White, your limo awaits to take you to a night to remember" Tommy said with his goofy grin, holding out his hand to Connor. "Why thank you Mr. Ross, you are too kind" Connor said. Both boys giggled and ran hand in hand to the limo.

When the limo pulled up to the school, Connor started to panic a little bit. "Do you want to just wait here in the limo for a little bit with me before we go in?" Tommy asked, seeing Connor panic. Connor nodded. "You don't have to worry Connor. I'm here with you. No one would dare do anything to you while I'm around. Besides, it's 2013, everyone's going to be too busy twerking on each other to pay much attention to us" Tommy said. Connor took a deep breath. "Ok. Let's do this" Connor said determinedly.

As soon as Tommy and Connor walked into the school gym, a couple walked over to them. "Eh, yo Ross!" the guy said excitedly. "Whatup Dawson!" Tommy said happily. Tommy and Dawson gave each other some weird hug, back slap, wrestle thing. Dawson's date rolled her eyes and turned to Connor. "I love him, but some boy things he does make no sense. Like learn how to hug normal. Hugs are supposed to feel nice, not hurt. It's so retarded" the girl said. Connor giggled. "Erika, this is Tommy Ross and Connor White. Guys, this is my girlfriend Erika, she goes to another school" Dawson said. "Oh, you guys call each other by your last names? Thanks a lot George, this whole time I thought Tommy's first name was Ross" Erika said. Tommy and George laughed. Erika turned back to Connor. "I LOVE your tux! Where did you get it?" Erika asked. "Oh, uh, I made it" Connor said, waiting to be made fun of. "No kidding, really?! That's amazing!" Erika said enthusiastically. Connor smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Tommy and Connor found an empty table to sit at. "Would you like to dance now, or would you rather wait for a slow song?" Tommy asked. Connor looked at the dance floor. Gas Pedal by Sage The Gemini was playing, and couples were twerking like crazy on each other. Tommy laughed at Connor's reaction. "My feelings exactly. We'll wait for a slow song. Would you like some fruit punch?" Tommy asked. Connor nodded. "Ok, be right back" Tommy said, walking away.

Miss Desjardin walked over to Connor. "Miss Desjardin! Hi!" Connor said. "Hi Connor! You look amazing! How are you?" Miss Desjardin asked. "Oh Miss Desjardin, it's all exactly like I dreamed! Tommy is simply wonderful. I think that maybe you were right, maybe happiness IS possible for me" Connor said. Miss Desjardin smiled. "I'm SO happy to hear that Connor! I need to get back to my post, but I hope that you have a great time with Tommy!" Miss Desjardin said. "Thank you Miss Desjardin. For everything" Connor said.

After Miss Desjardin had left, Tommy came back with two cups of fruit punch, and some papers. "I got us ballots to vote for prom king and queen" Tommy said. "What's that?" Connor asked. "Some people think it's a really big deal. All it is is that people vote for who they want to stand up in front of those thrones on the stage, get crowned, and slow dance in front of everyone. They're called the king and queen of prom" Tommy explained. Connor looked at the ballot. "Tommy, we're on here!" Connor said in surprise. "Well, Sue and I were nominated for prom king and queen, but then she got suspended and I came with you instead. So they wrote your name in for prom queen in Sue's place. Is that a problem?" Tommy asked. "No. Actually, it would be kind of cool to be queen of something. And the crowns are beautiful" Connor said, looking over at the crowns on the thrones on the stage. "You're beautiful" Tommy said. Connor blushed very hard. "So, uh, who do we vote for? They're more your crowd than mine. I don't really have a crowd" Connor said. "Well we vote for ourselves of course. I say to the devil with false modesty" Tommy said, checking the boxes to vote for him and Connor. "To the devil" Connor echoed, voting for him and Tommy.

"Hey Connor, check out the song" Tommy said. Connor listened. Diamonds by Rihanna was playing. "It's a slow song" Tommy said with a devious grin. Connor's eyes grew wide. "No, Tommy, I've never danced before" Connor said. "I'll help you. Come on, you can't go to prom and not have at least one dance" Tommy said. Tommy stood up and held his hand out to Connor. Reluctantly, Connor took Tommy's hand, and allowed Tommy to lead him out to the dance floor. "Here, put your hands on my shoulders, and I'll put my hands on your waist" Tommy said. Connor did as Tommy said and blushed at Tommy's hands on his waist. "Now we just sway" Tommy said. This was much easier than Connor thought. "And if you really wanna get fancy with it, you can do the Dancing With The Stars" Tommy said mischievously. Connor was about to object, but Tommy took Connor's hands anyways. Tommy spun Connor around once, and then hugged him from behind and started swaying again.

After a moment, Connor spoke up. "Tommy?" Connor asked. "Yes Connor?" Tommy replied. "Why am I here?" Connor asked. "Because I asked you" Tommy said. "Tommy, I'm serious. Why me?" Connor asked. Tommy spun Connor back around to face him and grew serious. "When Billy and the other guys were beating you up in the boys' locker room, I just stood there and watched. I should've tried to help you. I felt horrible about it, and wanted to find a way to make it up to you. Sue didn't care. We fought about it, and I dumped her. That's when I decided to ask you out to prom. Little did I know that deep down, I felt something more for you. I slowly started to realize it with the more time I spent with you. And now I'm at prom with one of the best people ever" Tommy said with a smile. Connor blushed.

"And what about you? Why did you say yes to me when we had barely spoken?" Tommy asked. "Because…I…I…I've always had a crush on you" Connor confessed. "Have you now?" Tommy said with a smile. "Yes. I really, really, really, really, really, really like you Tommy" Connor said, blushing super hard. "Well guess what? I really, really, really, really, really, really like you too Connor" Tommy said genuinely. Connor's heart stopped for a moment as Tommy's face got closer to his. Their lips touched, and as the two boys kissed, Connor finally knew what happiness felt like.

Tommy and Connor sat down at their table while fast songs were played. Connor had his head on Tommy's shoulder, and Tommy ran his fingers through Connor's hair. "Hey Connor?" Tommy asked. "Hm?" Connor responded. "Do you really have to be home early? Cuz a couple of my friends were going to go to the Cavalier after prom…" Tommy started. "It's ok" Connor interrupted. "What is?" Tommy asked. "You can go spend time with your friends, I understand. I can always have the limo drive me home alone" Connor said, trying not to sound upset. "That's not what I was going to say at all. I want you to come with me" Tommy said. "What?" Connor asked in confusion. "I want everyone to meet the real Connor White, who I hope will one day do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend" Tommy said. Connor's heart skipped a couple beats. "Well, I guess I don't HAVE to be home early" Connor said with a smile. Tommy smiled down lovingly at Connor, leaning in for a kiss. Connor happily kissed Tommy back. Connor smiled happily. Thanks to his telekinesis, Connor would be able to handle Mama from now on. Connor finally had Tommy Ross. No one would dare bully Tommy Ross' boyfriend. It finally seemed like Connor was getting his happy ending.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! It is now time to crown prom king and queen!" a student announced from the stage. The room grew silent as everyone watched the boy on stage open the envelope with the ballot results. "And your 2013 prom king and queen are…" the boy said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Tommy Ross and Connor White!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _AWE, Tommy and Connor are SO CUTE! I hope nothing bad happens to them. So this chapter was really long, it's the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. So much happened! So I've decided that it's best if I just take my time with these chapters, so it might be a little while until the next chapter is up, especially since it's pretty much the most important chapter. Just be patient loves, the next chapter is coming! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	9. Black Prom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! So now it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for…it's black prom! So I really hope that I do it justice, I know that it's one of the most iconic scenes in horror books/films. I almost didn't want to do this part because Tommy and Connor turned out to be such a cute couple, and I think I've been doing a pretty good job so far. Oh, and I wanna thank the reader who gave me the lovely review for the last chapter! Also, I write down my fanfics in notebooks before I type them up to post, and the night I wrote this chapter in my notebook, I had a nightmare afterwards…so I think I did a good job with this. Anyways, enough of my jabbering, let's get to it!_

The night before prom, Billy and Chris had snuck into the school to set up their trap. Billy would tie the bucket of pig's blood to a rope, then set it on a ledge above the stage. Chris would pull the rope on the bucket, dumping the pig's blood on Connor White when the time came for him to be crowned prom queen. Billy was sure to wear gloves when he held the bucket, in order to make sure they couldn't be traced and caught. Chris couldn't wait. Connor White was finally going to see just how big of a pile of shit he was.

Prom night, Billy and Chris were in position. "Now remember, you're lucky I'm letting you pull the rope bitch. I know you were a little snitch with Sue, but this isn't like that shit you bitches pulled with posting the video. This is fucking criminal assault. This is fucking jail time if we get caught. So I swear, if you tell ANYONE about this, I will fucking kill you" Billy said. "I get it. Now shut up so I can hear. They're about to announce prom king and queen" Chris said.

"…Tommy Ross and Connor White!" the boy announced. Connor couldn't believe his ears. He had actually WON prom queen?! Maybe he wasn't so hated after all, especially now that he had Tommy. "We did it!" Tommy said excitedly. Tommy jumped up and took Connor by the hand. As they walked up to the stage, Connor couldn't stop smiling.

Chris laughed at Connor White's stupid smile. What a retard. He actually thought that people voted for him because they LIKED him?! Chris took a picture of Tommy and Connor White walking towards the stage. Chris texted Sue. _Your boy and his new boy toy look good…they won't for long._

Sue was just getting out of the shower when her phone beeped. When Sue saw Chris' text, she quickly got dressed and drove to school as fast as possible. How could Sue have been so stupid? Of course Chris wasn't going to wait to get her revenge until after she got back to school. It seemed so obvious now that Chris would try to ruin prom for the boys.

When Sue got to the school, she snuck into the gym as someone was walking out. She got as close to the stage as she could and frantically starting looking around. Suddenly, Sue saw it. Someone was on the balcony with a rope tied to a bucket. The bucket was positioned right above the thrones on the stage where Tommy and Connor were about to be crowned prom king and queen!

Before she could say or do anything however, Miss Desjardin grabbed her arm. "Sue Snell! What the hell are you doing here?! Come to ruin things for Connor?" Miss Desjardin said accusingly. "No! Miss Desjardin, it's not me, it's Chris!" Sue tried to explain. "Seriously Sue, you can't blame everything you do wrong on Chris. Chris is suspended, just like you. She's not here. Now get out of here before Connor sees you" Miss Desjardin said, ushering Sue out of the gym. Sue tried to explain, but Miss Desjardin wouldn't listen. She threw Sue out of the gym and locked her out.

Connor and Tommy walked up on to the stage and stood in front of the thrones. The announcer boy gave Tommy a crown and a scepter, and he gave Connor a crown and a bouquet of flowers. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your 2013 prom king and queen, Tommy Ross and Connor White!" the announcer boy said. Everyone clapped and cheered. Connor looked over at Tommy with a smile. Tommy was smiling lovingly back at Connor. For that one moment in Connor's life, everything was perfect.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Connor heard something tip over. He felt a breeze above his head. Then something warm, wet, and sticky was dumped all over him. Connor dropped his flowers and gasped. Connor looked down at himself. There was a red liquid all over him. Connor had been completely covered in blood.

Chris was cracking up. Billy was trying to keep her quiet so that no one would hear and catch them. "Look at that stupid little faggot freak! And that's not even the best part! I got my friend Heather to hook up the laptop that plays the music to the projector screen so that she could play the video of Connor White getting beaten up!" Chris said excitedly. "Well we're not sticking around here for it, we gotta get the fuck out of here before someone catches us" Billy said. "Hold on, I gotta tie the rope to something so that the bucket doesn't fall" Chris said. "No, fuck that shit bitch, we gotta go!" Billy said urgently, pulling Chris away with him, causing the bucket to fall.

Connor looked at over at Tommy. Tommy was splattered in blood and looking furious. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Tommy yelled at the crowd. Everyone just stared at them in shock. Connor saw a metal bucket falling towards Tommy, but it was moving too fast for Connor to warn him. The metal bucket hit Tommy VERY hard, hitting one of his temples. Tommy collapsed on the ground. "TOMMY!" Connor screamed, running over to him. _"Faggy perv! Faggy perv! Faggy perv!"_ boys chanted. Connor looked up and saw a video of him getting beaten up in the boys' locker room being played on the gym walls.

This couldn't be happening. Everyone was laughing. Tommy would make them stop. But when Connor put his ear to Tommy's chest, there was no heartbeat. Tommy was dead. Connor looked at the bucket by Tommy's head, and saw blood stains on the inside, and a rope was tied to it. Connor looked up and saw that there was a ledge right above them, and a bit of blood was on the ledge too. This was no accident. This was all a big prank. Tommy was dead, the video was chanting _"Faggy perv! Faggy perv! Faggy perv!"_, and everyone was laughing. All Connor could hear in his head was Mama's voice saying "They're all going to laugh at you. They're all going to laugh at you. They're all going to laugh at you." Connor stood up and faced the crowd. **"NOOOOOO!"** Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. A hush fell over the crowd. Connor breathed heavily, and the lights flickered and then went out, plunging the room into complete darkness. Someone screamed.

This was the final straw. Everyone wanted to torture Connor? Well now it was time for them to get a taste of their own medicine. Connor was going to make everyone pay for his life of misery. People were not going to just get away with bullying him like this. Everyone must be punished. Connor had been hurt his whole life. Now it was time for everyone else to feel that lifetime of pain. If Connor couldn't have his happy ending, no one could.

As cool and creepy as it was to have the room be completely dark, Connor wanted to be able to see the fear and pain and suffering on everyone's faces. Connor turned on the fire sprinklers with his mind for a moment. A few people screamed. The electronics and chords started to spark from being wet. A few sparks landed on the curtains on stage, and they caught on fire. There, that was better, now there was light. Plus it was scary, and could be used as a weapon. Everyone was freaking out by this point. Connor made some of the blood on his arms rise up into the air with his mind to freak them out further. People starting trying to run out of the gym. No no, that would never do. Connor slammed and locked the doors, keeping everyone in the gym. Perfect.

Now, who to punish first? There was Heather, standing by the laptop that had been playing the video. Connor picked up the laptop and threw it in the fire with his mind. Then he had the laptop fly over to Heather, and he bashed her head in with it until she stopped moving and was burning on the floor. Now that was satisfying. Connor took some of the chords and wires that were still sparking, and with his mind, he made them slither over to a group of people and attacked them. They screamed as they were repeatedly electrocuted with the snakelike chords, until they died. That was fun, but Connor wanted to see them bleed. A few people ran up the bleachers, trying to get off of the ground. As if that would help them escape Connor. No one was going to escape. Connor slammed the bleacher steps closed with his mind, trapping people's bodies in between the steps. As they got squished, the people threw up blood and died. Now that was more like it.

Connor lifted people into the air with his mind and slammed them against the wall repeatedly, bruising them, breaking their bones, making them bleed, until eventually they died. The floors were still wet, so people were sliding all over the place, and were falling and being trampled from trying to run. With all of the high heels, the trampled people were sure to bleed and die, making Connor's job easier. Connor picked up tables and chairs with his mind and bashed people's heads in with them until they died. Connor even took some guy's giant video camera he had and bashed his head in with it. Connor lifted people up into the air and broke their necks with his mind, instantly killing them. People had been running, screaming, crying, falling, trying to hide, getting trampled, bleeding, and dying all over the place. It was music to Connor's eyes and ears. Sweet, sweet revenge. Connor heard sirens approaching from outside. Someone must have called 911 before they died. Connor looked around, and luckily everyone was dead. There would be no witnesses. There were, however, dead bodies all over the wet and bloody floor. So Connor lifted himself up into the air with his mind, and floated out of the burning school.

When Connor landed in the parking lot, he saw Billy and Chris in a car. He heard them complain about car troubles and how they needed to get out of there before someone found out that they were behind the prank. Of course it was Billy and Chris. It was always Billy and Chris. But never again. They were NOT going to get away with this. Billy and Chris finally got their car started, and they sped out of the parking lot and away from the school. Connor lifted himself up in the air and silently followed Billy and Chris' car like a bloody ghost. Connor followed them until they were on an empty road with nothing but a gas station on it.

Connor landed and stopped the car with his mind. He turned the car around so that Billy and Chris could see him. When Connor let the car go, it came speeding towards him. Fools! Did they seriously think that they could kill Connor by running him over with their puny car? Connor stopped the car with his mind right before it hit him. Billy was so focused on trying to get the car to move, that he didn't even notice that Chris' seat belt was snaking itself around her neck and tightening. Connor stared at her hard as he focused on making the seat belt tighter and tighter around Chris' neck. He enjoyed every minute of her struggle. Finally, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Connor smirked.

Connor picked up the car with his mind, and moved it towards one of the gas pumps at the gas station. Billy had his foot on the gas pedal, so when Connor let go, Billy's car crashed right into the gas pump. Gasoline leaked all over Billy's car. Connor walked to the front of the car. Billy's head had gone through the windshield. Glass was poking out of his bloody face. He was still alive however, gasping for air. Connor glared at him in disgust. Connor never hated anyone so much. Connor walked away from the car and walked back into the street. When he was far enough away, Connor quickly turned his head back over his shoulder towards the gas station and glared at it hard. The gas station sign fell over and landed on the car, breaking. Everything exploded into flames, and Connor walked away with satisfaction.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Well that was intense. I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and that I did it justice! Just one last chapter to go! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	10. Everything Ends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! Here we are, the final chapter of My Happy Ending! I can't believe it, I've been working on this for such a long time, and we're nearly done! I must say that this story means more to me than any story I've ever written. *sniffles* Ok, I need to pull it together, I still have one last chapter to write!_

Connor walked up the driveway to his house. Why did he feel so weird? He was exhausted. Had he danced that much with Tommy? Connor had thought that they'd only danced to slow songs. And why was he all sticky and smelly? Had he sweated that much? He didn't smell like sweat. Connor wanted his Mama.

Connor walked inside. His closet door was unlocked and open. The crack he'd put in the door before was bigger now. Where was Mama? Connor looked around downstairs. "MAMA?" Connor called. No response. Oh well, Connor needed a bath anyways. He'd find Mama after. Little did he know that as he walked around upstairs, Mama was watching him.

Connor took off his prom clothes, stepped into the warm bath water, and sat down. He splashed water on his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw blood dripping off of his hands and down his arms. Connor's eyes grew wide. He remembered everything. Billy and Chris had dumped a bucket of blood on him while he'd been crowned prom queen. Heather had played a video of him getting bullied in the boys' locker room. Everyone had laughed. The bucket had fallen over and hit Tommy on the head, killing him. And Connor had killed everyone at prom, burned down the school, killed Chris, crashed Billy's car, and blew up Billy, Billy's car, and a gas station. Connor started frantically scrubbing the blood off of himself. "No. No. No. No. No!" Connor repeated as he scrubbed. What had he done?! That wasn't like Connor at all! Connor would never hurt a fly! Or so he'd thought. It took a long time, but Connor eventually washed all of the blood off. Connor drew his legs up to his chest and rocked back and forth in the now cold, bloody bath water. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" Connor repeated over and over, shaking his head and crying very hard.

Connor walked out of the bathroom dressed in his bathrobe, hair still wet. Mama walked out of her room. "Oh Mama!" Connor exclaimed, running into her familiar embrace and crying harder. "You were right Mama! They all laughed at me!" Connor sobbed. Mama stroked the back of Connor's head. "I knew they'd hurt my little boy" Mama said. Connor just continued to cry.

"I suppose that this is God's way of punishing me for my sin of intercourse. Your father and I lived together sinlessly for a long time. But one night, he looked at me in that way. I knew right away what he wanted. I told him that we had to get down on our knees to pray for strength. But I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I knew that it was no good. He took me, he fucked me, and I liked it. Oh, how I loved his hands rubbing all over me" Mama said. "Mama! Please stop, I don't wanna hear it" Connor pleaded. "I should've given you to God when you were born. It was a test. But I was weak. I said God, please let me keep my little boy" Mama said with a smile. Connor stopped crying and did his best to smile back.

"Let's pray" Mama said. "Yes Mama, we'll pray" Connor agreed with a sigh of relief. At this point, Connor would be glad to move away and be homeschooled. It was sort of nice to only have the familiarity of Mama and praying. "I'll be the preacher, and you'll be my complication" Mama said. Connor nodded. They both got down on their knees, and Mama took Connor's hand. "Our father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth…" Mama prayed. Mama hugged Connor and Connor hugged her back. Mama pulled out a knife. "…As it is in Heaven" Mama finished, plunging the knife in Connor's back.

Connor gasped and the lights flickered. Connor stood up and backed away from Mama. Not watching where he was going, Connor fell down the stairs. He hit his back on the wall on the landing in between the two flights of stairs, leaving a blood splatter on it. Mama walked downstairs with her knife, staring Connor down. "WHAT THE FUCK MAMA?!" Connor yelled. "The Devil never dies Connor. He keeps coming back in different forms, and you gotta keep killing him" Mama said. Connor stared at her in shock and horror. "No Mama, this isn't right!" Connor exclaimed. "This isn't your fault Connor. You were too weak and Satan got a hold of you. I'm just doing what God wants me to do" Mama said.

Mama tried to stab Connor again, but Connor crawled away just in time. "MAMA STOP IT!" Connor screamed. Mama grabbed Connor's leg and slashed it with her knife. Connor struggled, but Mama was too strong. Connor managed to flip over onto his back. Mama repeatedly tried to stab Connor, but Connor was just able to dodge it. Mama sat down on top of him to hold him still. Mama held her knife high in the air. Yelling, she plunged it down towards Connor. Connor stopped her with his mind just as Mama was about to sink the knife into Connor's heart.

Connor quickly thought about every sharp object they had in the house. They all floated in the air and pointed themselves at Mama. "Connor…" Mama warned. "I'm sorry Mama" Connor said. "CONNOR!" Mama yelled. She was flung off of Connor and stuck to the wall. A knife flew into Mama's left hand, while a pair of scissors flew into Mama's right hand. A bunch of needles flew into Mama's arms. Two pairs of scissors flew towards Mama, each stabbing one of her breasts. A giant metal ruler flew into Mama's stomach. Metal forks flew into Mama's thighs and calves. Mama moaned from each blow. Fully pinned to the wall, Mama's head slumped.

Connor walked over to Mama. Suddenly, Mama's head jerked up, and she was gasping for air. "Mama!" Connor said in relief. "Hold on, I'll get you down!" Connor said. Connor removed the metal ruler from Mama's stomach, and the knife and scissors from her hands. Mama slumped over. Connor sat down on the floor and laid Mama's head in his lap. Connor looked Mama over. He didn't know where to start. Mama was losing too much blood already, taking things out would make it worse. Mama was breathing heavily and staring up at Connor. Connor looked back hopelessly. There was nothing he could do. It was too late. If Connor called 911, Mama would die before they got to the house. Besides, there wasn't really any explanation for Connor to give them anyways. The least that Connor could do was to just be with Mama and try to make her as comfortable as possible.

Connor played with Mama's hair and tried his best to calm her down. "Shhh Mama, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here with me" Connor soothed. Mama was too panicked to be calmed down however. Connor needed to just put her out of her misery in the gentlest way possible. Connor thought about Mama's fast heartbeat slowing down. Mama seemed to calm down a little bit. "There you go Mama. Now that's much better, isn't it?" Connor soothed. Connor focused on Mama's heartbeat. Slower. Slower. Slower. Just a little bit slower. "I love you Mama" Connor said right before Mama's heart slowed down to a stop, tears streaming down his face. Connor held Mama, rocking back and forth and sobbing.

It was all his fault. Everyone died because of him. Tommy, everyone at prom, Chris, Billy, and now even his own Mama. The world would've been better off without him ever existing. Tommy would still be alive and in love with Sue. As much as that thought hurt, it was better than Tommy being dead. At least he would've been happy and alive.

Everyone at prom would be alive and achieving their goals and dreams that now died with them. Their families, relatives, and friends wouldn't have to be sad from missing them. Connor hadn't realized until now that by killing everyone at prom, it would affect other people too. He had caused so many families grief. There were so many parents who lost their kids now. They wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

Even Billy and Chris had families and people that were sure to miss them. They would still be alive and happily in love. Or whatever they were. Sure, they were horrible to Connor, but so was everyone. They could've been good people apart from being bad to Connor. Or they could've grown up to be good people. Now they wouldn't.

And Mama would still be alive. She wouldn't have to worry about a sinful homosexual son. Maybe even Daddy would still be alive. If Connor had never been born, maybe God could've forgiven Daddy for having intercourse with Mama and wouldn't've had to take him away. Either way, Mama would've had a much easier, longer life without Connor.

It was all because of Connor. It was all because Connor was gay. Why couldn't Connor have just been born straight and normal? Then he could've had a sinless life. People might've liked him. Maybe he would've even been happy. Then no one would have a reason to bully him, and none of this would've ever happened. Everyone would still be alive, and Connor would be a good person. But Connor was gay, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't change it.

The world would be better off without a dangerous, murderous, gay sinner like Connor. Connor wouldn't burden the world with his existence anymore. Connor had to be the worst person in the world. After all, who killed their own Mama?! No one deserved to die that did. And Connor deserved to die more than anyone else in the world. So Connor would do something right for once in his life and kill himself. It had to be done. Suicide was the only answer. He'd be doing the world and everyone in it a favor. No one was safe while he was alive. Connor didn't want to live anyways. He had nothing now. So Connor thought long and hard about the house collapsing in on him and Mama's dead body. Looks like his telekinesis was good for something after all. As the house collapsed on Connor, burying him, the last thought he had before he died was _"So much for my happy ending."_

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So that brings our story to a close my loves! First of all, I just wanted to say that I am a gay Christian, and that IS possible. God loves you for you, gay or straight, he made you the way you are. The reason I wanted to write this story is because I have always loved Carrie, and certain elements of the story reminded me of the hard times I went through growing up. I also wanted to show how bullying can seriously affect people, whether it comes from people at school or your own parents. Also, suicide is NEVER the answer. I was suicidal once in my life, and let me tell you, it is much better to tell someone and try to get help. If any of you loves has any further questions on this story or the lessons I hoped to teach with it, feel free to PM me. I hope you loves enjoyed the story!_


End file.
